


Christmas Shopping, Part I

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [24]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Christmas Shopping, Part I

“Leona?”  Napoleon entered her room where the four year old sat playing with her dolls.

Pointing to her dolls’ table set with cups, saucers and a teakettle she asked, “Do you want some tea?”

“Of course.”  He sat on the end of her bed, “I don’t think your chair could hold me.  Thanks, Sweetheart.”  He accepted the cup and saucer she proffered and sipped his imaginary tea.  “I think it would be nice if you picked out a Christmas present for Papa.”

The little girl’s face scrunched up in confusion.  “Santa’s not bringing Papa anything?  Does he think Papa was bad?”

Napoleon laughed out loud.  “No,” he said as the little girl sat beside him, “Santa only brings presents for children; adults get their gifts from other adults and from children who want to buy them something.”

Leona leaned into her father and said sadly, “But I don’t have any money.”

Daddy kissed the top of her head.  “That’s OK; you and I will go to the store, you will pick something that you think Papa will like and I will pay for it.  How does that sound?”

She clapped her hands in delight.  “That sounds good!  Thank you, Daddy!


End file.
